A world we can both live in
by Sugarvenom92
Summary: MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE SCHOOL STORY! MACI & HER BROTHER OWEN ARE NEW IN TOWN. GERARD, MIKEY, FRANK & RAY ARE ALL FRIENDS & MACI IS QUICK TO JOIN THEM, BUT OWEN IS TROUBLE ESPECIALLY WHEN HIS SISTER FINDS LOVE AMONG FRIENDS! MACI/MIKEY LOVE 3
1. Chapter 1

**Maci Clarke is a 16 year old that has had a great life so far, she gets good grades in school. Her parents are proud of her, and her family are a tight bunch. All this sounds like the perfect life until her mother has an affair with her fathers best friend. Maci and her brother Owen decide to live with their father. So they are off to New Jersey. Maci meets some friends that her Dad and brother don't exactly approve of, but due to circumstances Gerard, Mikey, Frank and Ray may be what she needs.**

_By the way, I'm sorry if there are some missing S's sometimes my S key likes to stick haha. I hope you all like my story. I'm very new to this…mostly my stories stay in the safe clutches of my paws, defended by snarls and growls towards anyone trying to pry. But this time i decided that I wanted people to read this as I had such fun writing it. I wanted to get someone else's views and opinions also. Oh and another thing…unfortunately I do not know or own any of the My Chem guys and If I did they would probably kill me for writing something like this about them and be super freaked out. Haha…but i would hope that they didn't think i was being disrespectful...  
Please read and review…tell me what you like and dislike. I will not be offended. I just hope that you all have fun reading it….if anybody actually does haha. Many thanks if you have read it xoxo_

**Belleville, New Jersey.**

**Chapter 1.**

**Maci's P.O.V.**

Well this didn't look too bad? There were bright flowers, birds singing, trees blowing and grass growing (perhaps the grass was a little brown, but lets try and stay positive about this). My head had been filled with a terrible image of a run down shack in the middle of a run down town. This was no fairytale land but I was warming to it already. I looked up at the house, it looked a bit unloved. A lick of paint would see it right in no time. The window sills were an off white and the door a light shade of blue, cracking around it's features. Two stories high plus a basement. This Is what we will now call home. I smiled to myself and pulled my things out of the car. It had been a long drive from California. Three truck stops, two motels rooms and a Billion repeats of Dads favorite mix tape later, we were finally here. I peaked over the fence into the backyard. It was bigger than it looked from the outside, with a tan brick patio and even some old garden furniture chucked in for free. Dad had been working hard getting all of our basics from A to B. There were still some things that we needed to buy so we would be slumming it for a while. Garden furniture can now be crossed off the list.

Dad and Owen came to stand beside me. They were similar in so many ways, the same green eyes and brown hair. Dads hair short was combed, Owens in the same style but messy, 'Fashion' apparently. They both had the same nose shape and lips whereas I looked a lot more like my mother. Blue eyes and longer dark brown hair although I didn't have freckles like Mum. They weren't catching. If Owen and I didn't tell you, you'd probably not notice that we were twins? I could tell my shortened family were a little nervous at the idea of this new life, they both had the 'ah crap' expression on their faces. That made me laugh. "You okay?" Dad asked with his cheery tone that I had missed so much. His eyebrow raised eying me as if I were a bit nuts. I nodded, "I'm fine, happy that this nightmare is going to be over soon. Or at least suspended." Owen gave me a sympathetic smile. They both nodded in agreement. "I want you to know that this thing with your mother, doesn't change how we both feel about you kids." Dad smiled at us both. "We know Dad." I comforted, putting a respectful hand on his arm. He smiled at us and kissed us each on the forehead. "Just so long as you know... come on then you two, go choose your rooms. Sorry Maci but Owen gets first pick if you both can't agree." I opened my mouth to dispute it but Dad held up his hand, "He is the oldest, oh and your new beds will be here tomorrow, for now it's a mattress on the floor I'm afraid." "He is the oldest" I mimicked. "Only by three minuets" I said under my breath. My Dad gave me a friendly grin that said he'd heard that.

Owen and I both rushed to the door getting the key stuck in the excitement. "The old guy did say about that, perhaps we should get new locks." Dad added. The new house smelt like varnish, all of the walls were wooded panels. Coming in through the front door it led into a large hallway, stairs and eventually at the end of the hall stood the backdoor. To the left was what looked to be the living room and at the far end stood an empty fireplace, it looked like a period feature perhaps. Either way Christmas was going to be fun around it. The floors creaked and were a darker almost black wood, but not varnished. To the left of the living room we had the kitchen and diner combo, both quite spacious. Another fireplace (that the kitchen table would eventually sit in-front of) had some flowers nicely arranged on the mantle. Back into the hall was a shared bathroom, the garage and stairs that led into a massive basement. "Maci look at this!" my brother enthused. I dropped my bags and ran upstairs to where his voice was coming from. "Marco" I called, "Polo" he returned. I found him in the far right hand room. He was standing on the balcony "This is my room" he laughed. I shrugged. I sighed "I'll go and look at my room then.", Leaving him to it I pushed open the door into the next room. It was big. If Owen wanted the balcony he could have it. There was a long full sized window on one wall and opposite a closet. I reached in to turn on the light. (Click)..nothing...light-bulbs, I thought. We can add them onto the list of things we needed. Dad came up and joined me in my newly chosen room. "This is the one Dad." I smiled at him. He put his arm around my shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you okay?" I asked him. He smiled and looked down at me. "I could not be more perfect, I've got a fresh start with my twins." Owen joined us. "How are you liking the new place?" Dad asked him. "It gets the thumb up from me." "And me." I added.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Our Dad asked after dinner. I looked displeased to say the least. This was always the part of the moving process I had disagreed with. At my last school I got picked on a little by some girls that used to be my friends. Long story short, in kindergarten we were best friends, in middle school they made up rumors about me and in high school they generally made my life hell. But Dad had tried to convince me that things would be different here. So far...I'm still unconvinced. I knew that people were going to judge me on the way that I dressed. I would call my style kind of Indie/Alternative. Not one to fit in a mold anyhow. Owen had no problem fitting in at school, he had good looks as well as good grades. Generally a lot going for him. People were always taken aback when they realized we were related, and not just related but twins (not identical obviously). I was pleased that Owen didn't hide that fact. We were close friends as well as family. Talk of school had made me tired I said goodnight, got showered and went to bed. I lay there for what seemed like hours, but five minuets later I was asleep.

**Owens P.O.V.**

My sister looked enthusiastic at least. She hadn't said a word the whole journey here. I was hoping that this would be a new start for all of us. I could no longer stand the sight of my mother after splitting up the family. That stupid bitch had to go and ruin it all. Every night I had to listen to the same heart-wrenching sounds of my sister crying herself to sleep. She thinks that I can't hear her. I don't want her to know I can. She tries to stay so strong. I've seen her fake 'that smile' one to many times…this move is the best thing for us too. We pulled up and started to move our things from the car, thank god. There's only so many times one person can hear all Elvis and Buddy Holly tracks on repeat at one time. Both guys were dead and buried…not in our household. There's no going back now I sighed looking up at the tall building. I looked at my family, they seemed happy, this was refreshing. I stood on the sidewalk. Maci laughed to herself "You okay?" Dad asked. She nodded "I'm fine, happy that this nightmare is going to be over soon. Or at least suspended." I smiled at her and nodded I knew that feeling well. Dad began to say something but then stopped as if he was trying to put his words a different way, finally he spoke. "I want you to know that this thing with your mother, doesn't change how we both feel about you kids." Dad smiled at us both. "We know Dad." Maci comforted him, 'she was better at those types of thing that I was'. He smiled at us and kissed us each on the forehead. I looked around in-case anybody saw. The street was deserted. "Just so long as you know" Dad continued "Come on then you two, go choose your rooms. Sorry Maci but Owen gets first pick if you both can't agree." "Yes!" I cheered. "He is the oldest, oh and your new beds will be here tomorrow, for now it's a mattress on the floor I'm afraid." "He is the oldest" my sister mimicked. "Only by three minuets" she added under her breath. Dad gave her a look, he'd defiantly heard that one.

Maci and I both rushed to the door getting the key stuck in the excitement. "The old guy did say about that, perhaps we should get new locks." Dad added. The new house smelt funny and old, not like our old place. Maci sniffed up enjoying the smell? Coming in through the front door it led into a large hallway, stairs and eventually at the end of the hall stood the backdoor. Fuck the rest of the house I had a bedroom to choose. Upstairs looked the same as the downstairs old and wooden. The first bedroom I went into was already claimed by Dad. I crossed the hall and found a light and airy room with a balcony, the key was still in the lock. I twisted it the wrong way. Then the right way, it was still stiff. I have to get some oil on it. I stepped onto the balcony, it was a warm day but getting darker by the minute. "Maci look at this!" I yelled downstairs. I heard something bang down and her feet running upstairs. "Marco" she called. "Polo" I laughed. "This is my room" i laughed again. He didn't look like she cared but closed the door behind her. I stood on the balcony for a while looking into the other neighbor's gardens. There were kids in the house next-door. Their swing set swayed lightly in the dull breeze. Looking at the age of that thing they were just into their teens or close to leaving their childhood years. The once forest green paint was rusty and weathered. "Welcome home" I said out-loud to no-one in particular. Going in back through the doors I looked up and went in search of my family. I found Maci and Dad in apparently Maci's room. They were talking, Dad had his arm around her and she was leant inward to him. "How are you liking the new place?" Dad asked me looking round. "It gets the thumb up from me." I thumbed up "And me." Maci smiled.

_I hope you all liked the first chapter? Once I start writing I can't help myself, I can't stop…I have more chapters written up already and I will publish according to people's comments (depending on if you like it). Happy reading…please review xoxo._


	2. Chapter 2

**_I would like to thank _**WeAreAllABunchOfLiars **_for her contributions on letting me know how to upload new chapters etc. =). I'm a bit of a dumb-ass when it comes to these type of things haha  
Also i would like to thank her for being an inspiration and helping me understand how to space writing to make it reach it's full potential. _**

**_I am really enjoying this, it's giving me a sense of freedom form the normal, boring day to day life. =D.  
If you are enjoying reading this please review, it means a lot...xoxo_**

Chapter 2.

**Maci's P.O.V.**

The next morning I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock bleeping. I reached out and shut it off. It took me a minute to adjust and remember where I was. There was no shouting or thick atmosphere. It was almost alien to me. I smiled and got in the shower of my newly fitted en suite. Dad had had to renovate a little so that all three bedrooms had their own bathroom, (I said he had been busy).

Keeping an eye on time I quickly dressed in my Only young once half sleeved navy top, dark denim jeans and what I liked to call my Robin Hood boots. I blow dried my hair the best I could with the time I had allocated to get ready and catch the bus.

With no time for breakfast I grabbed by schoolbag and jacket and kissed my father goodbye. He handed us each our own set of keys and money for lunch. It was also a first day for him. He would be starting his job as the head of editorial for the New Jersey paper. Dressed all smart in his suit I straightened his tie.

"Good luck Dad, you'll blow them away!"

"And as will you Miss Maci, just be yourself." He smiled at me before Owen and I left. Feeling a bit dazed at what I was about to do, we walked in silence.

"You'll be fine" Owen comforted. "Like Dad said you just need to be yourself." He smiled at me confidently as the bus pulled up. Lets hope he had enough confidence for the both of us?

The bus was busy there was a lot going on in there. With the amount of noise I was surprised people couldn't hear it all from the outside. I scanned around for an empty seat. The louder more popular people seamed to be at the back. I shall stick to the front thanks.

As the people at the back of the bus were too preoccupied in themselves to notice or even care what was happening around them, the people at the front were more aware.

I blushed as Owen super efficiently found his way to an empty seat roughly in the middle of the bus.

"Excuse me?" I asked a girl near the front, "Could i please sit here?" She moved her bag and didn't say a word. "Thanks" I mumbled sitting down.

Dad and I had looked at the bus route on the Internet. Our journey would take approximately 20 minutes, this was going to be a long 20 minutes.

When the bus finally arrived at the school, Owen and I were greeted by the smell of heavy perfume and coffee, (the perfume alone could probably have killed a cat).

The smell belonged to a lady dressed in a brown suit and shoes, she wore pearls in her ears that matched the ones around her neck.

She gave us both a warm smile and greeted us both with a handshake.

Her name tag read Mrs. Montoya, she didn't look like a Mrs. she was far too young.

Miss I could understand but Mrs. ...The bags under her eyes told us that she was working hard to keep that marriage... She handed us our schedules and a map of the school (it looked easy enough, hopefully I wouldn't be getting lost today?).

"If you need anything at all don't be afraid to ask, the office Is over there" she pointed a long spindly finger in the other direction. "I'll be in there if you get stuck, have a nice day."

"Thanks" Owen and I sighed in sequence. Comparing our schedules we didn't have any classes together, we best start to make friends and quick I thought, at this rate the year will never end.

The bell rang out across the school, people started to tie up their conversations and head in all directions. I looked frantically at my schedule and map.

"I'm just over there" Owen called walking away from me. "Good luck."

I smiled and laughed nervously to myself. "Yeah you too" No-one was listening, Owen had already found where he needed to be and was now fully out of sight.

I sighed and headed towards the main entrance of the school.

The corridors had that funny smell, you know the one…all places like this have 'the smell'…hospitals, dentists etc, etc they all have them…anyway.

This place looked like a normal high school, posters warning about safe sex and gun crime in the area, photo's of school functions and a trophy cabinet filled to the brim.

I wouldn't be filling it with anything, that's for sure.

Let's just say I'm not the athletic type? Sure I'm as skinny as a rake, flat chested as one too. Boy, what I would give for a little more meat on my bones…or my chest for that matter but what can I say, I'm like my mother. Unfortunately It's inherited.

"Excuse me Miss" a stern voice broke my trail of thought, I spun around a little startled. "You should be in class by now" he continued.

I apologized "Sorry Sir, this is my first day. I'm a bit lost." I laughed uneasily. He was a balding man with thick eyebrows and a harrowing look upon his face.

"What's your first period?" he demanded. I searched through the pieces of paper in my hand until I found my timetable.

"English."

"I'll take you there, I shouldn't expect you to be wondering around aimlessly in future. I suggest that in recess you should find your rooms and plan your routes." He stopped outside a room filled with students. "This is your room. Be sure to apologize for being late."

"I will" I promised. "And thank you." He looked at me for a second.

"What is your name Miss?"

"Maci Clarke" I answered quickly.

"Well, I hope that our paths won't cross again Miss Clarke." He turned on his heels and walked in the other direction.

"What the bloody hell is his problem?" I muttered to myself just intime to realize that I had class.

I knocked on the door and everyone looked my way.

Brilliant I thought. I opened the door and poked my head through.

"Ahh, Miss Clarke. I wondered when you would find your way in." I tensed up ready for a telling off, but her features softened. She smiled and I relaxed a little. "Come in" she gestured for me to go and stand beside her.

"Now then class, listen up" she addressed facing them although she didn't really need to I already had their full attention…unfortunately.

"This is Maci Clarke" she continued. "She will be starting here today" She then turned back to me.

"Sorry to put you on the spot like this, but would you mind telling the class a bit about yourself?"

I shrugged "Erm…well I moved here from California with my Dad and brother…" I stopped and looked at my newly found teacher for help. She gestured for me to carry on.

"There's not really a whole lot else to tell you" I laughed nervously.

"Ok" she smiled. "Maybe another time, lets find you a seat."

She scanned the room for what seamed like an eternity. I just wanted to sit down. Finally she pointed to a desk in the middle of the class.

"Rhys isn't here today, we'll find you a new seat tomorrow."

I gladly (almost ran) to my temporary seat and set my bag down beside me. This was possibly one of the worst places she could have put me…but it did beat standing at the infront of everyone.

People whispered all around me, something's I didn't quite catch…other things I did (mainly about my appearance.) It was weird though they weren't judging me on it…it sounded like they…liked it?

A note flew onto my desk. I covered it with my hands so the teacher didn't see and unfolded the paper carefully.

It read:

_Two seat's behind you…_

I looked in the direction counting the rows. A girl with long blonde hair and bright green eyes waved at me smiling. I smiled back politely. She looked like one of the popular girls. I had no idea why she was talking to me?

Anyway back to the note…

_Hi hunni, how's you babes? Just wondering like…where did you get your boots they are gorgeous. WB Clarissa xxx._

Confused, I pulled out a pen and scribbled 'Rocketdogg'. The guy behind me had his hand out ready to pass it on he was clearly disinterested in what it said, he'd done this a few times I could tell.

I smiled at him.

"Thanks."

He nodded, smiled and buried his head back into whatever it was he was doing before our CIA work.

Another note got passed my way, this time it read:

You don't need to talk to Mikey, he's a bit of a freak. His family is twisted too. STAY AWAY! Hang with us major people. Xxx.

I screwed the note up and put it in my jacket pocket. Sighing to myself, I didn't like her already. I frowned at her and she lost her smile. Then I peered back at the boy behind me…Mikey…

His hair was a sandy brown and swept into a Mohawk type thing, he had long bits down the sides and a long fringe. He also had hazel eyes that were complimented with black and white glasses which he wore at the end of his nose. (It was the strangest thing). He wore an Anthrax band tee and dark blue tired looking jeans. He caught me looking.

"Crap!" I muttered turning round quickly.

The bell rang out across the school, I was saved! After having two more periods it was lunch. I didn't feel like hanging out with Clarissa, she was one of the people that I had tried to get away from in my last school. I DID NOT WANT TO BE ONE OF THOSE GIRLS!

After a few minutes of walking around looking for my locker I pulled the map out again.

'Where the fuck is it!'

'What are you looking for?' I turned to face…Mikey. He was a lot taller that when he was sitting down and slim.

I smiled at him embarrassed. "Ha sorry, can't find my locker." I showed him the piece of paper with my info on.

He laughed, "It's right next to mine, I'm meeting my friends there, I'll show you if you want?"

I thanked him and we began to walk.

"What did the note say?" Mikey asked.

I looked uneasy. "Clarissa just asked me where I got my boots from." I smiled almost trying to convince myself that that was all it was.

"Oh" he simply said. "You should be careful around her, she's a mean girl."

I nodded "I realized that very quickly".

Mikey gave me a puzzled look. "I'll tell you another time maybe" I smiled.

"Here we are, Maci….your locker."

"Yay" I applauded. "Thanks Mikey!"

He laughed, "This is my friend Frank and my brother Gerard." he pointed to them both so I knew who was who.

"Hi" I waved to them, they waved back.

"Are you coming to lunch with us?" The kid named Frank asked me.

"Yeah sure if you want?" I shrugged. This was a good thing. I needed friends at the moment.

The first person I saw when I walked into the canteen was Clarissa and her group. She didn't acknowledge me, which suited me super fine!

The guys sat (what I'm guessing) was their normal table away from everyone else.

"You can sit here if you want?" Frank offered. I nodded and quickly made my way there, in attempt to not make myself look even more of an idiot being the new girl and all.

"Thanks" I smiled looking at him properly for the first time.

He had hazel eyes and a cheeky smile, darker tan skin, a pierced lip and earrings. His build was slim, his hair was black and short but spiked slightly and to one side he had a long fringe. He wore a simple black T-shirt and black jeans with holes in the knees and tons of really pretty tattoos. He smiled back at me.

"You're welcome, I'm Frank. Frank Iero." He held his hand out for me to shake. I shook it laughing at the fact that we had already been introduced. "Humor me" he added.

"Nice to meet you Frank, I'm Maci Clarke."

"Nice to meet you too" he was still smiling

Mikey looked to be the youngest, Gerard on the other hand the oldest.

He wore a black leather jacket and a red T-shirt underneath it. He also had black worn out jeans. His outfit looked good on him, it suited his long black hair and like his brother he had amazing hazel eyes.

I looked at their feet, Frank, Mikey and Gerards converses all matched. We sat quietly for a while.

"So" Gerard said breaking the silence, "how long have you been in Jersey?"

I looked up from the floor, He was looking straight at me. This made me more than nervous.

"Err... I moved here yesterday, I haven't even looked around the neighborhood yet" I laughed fully aware that I sounded like a tool.

Gerard smiled "we'll show you around after school if you like?"

I nodded "Thanks I'd really like that."

"Did you move with your parents?" Frank asked.

I nodded biting into my apple but trying not to talk too much with my mouth full.

"Kinda, I moved here with my Dad and brother. That's my brother over there."

I pointed to Owen who was deeply in conversation with group sitting near him.

"My mum lives back in California, long story" I laughed.

Another awkward silence this time broken by me.

"I like you top" I smiled at Mikey.

"Ha thanks, you like their music?"

I nodded, "would be a crime not too."

The rest of lunch the four of us talked about bands, horror movies and stuff. Turns out we had quite a bit in common.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my computer broke down and I didn't have any Microsoft word or anything ='(  
This means that the chapters that I had written previously have gone and I can't remember exactly what I had down. Bummer I know, but I'm writing more trying to get something going. Thanks for being patient with me and yay I have a few more people that are reading woop! Thanks everyone and I hope you enjoy xoxo**_

**Mikey's P.O.V.**

After arriving at school (the first to get there as usual) I sat on the steps of the main entrance with my brother. It was cold outside although the weather man had told us to get the shades out…that douche was always wrong. I have no idea why I bother to listen to him? The odd coke bottle and candy wrapper blew past in the breeze. My arms were covered by a long sleeved shirt I had worn underneath my now notorious Anthrax tee.  
Gerard was puffing away on him cancer stick as usual at about this time in the morning and was sketching around in his book. I loved to watch my brother draw I could sit and watch for hours, he was so talented but he just didn't see what everyone else saw. Nothing Gerard does is ever good enough for him. He's hard on himself and always strives for perfection. I looked back up the Gerard.

"They're gunna kill you one day ya know" I joked.

My brother smiled and blew smoke my way. I coughed a little covering my mouth being mock mad at him but still getting my inhaler out from my pocket just in case.

"Sorry Mike" he looked sorrowful.

I shrugged, even though I'd had asthma my whole life my over protective brother did sometimes forget about that. Stubbing out his cigarette he grabbed his bag and stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked standing up with him.

He looked at me and smiled his crooked half smile.

"Class is starting soon Mikey."

I looked around and sure enough the yard was filled with kids.

"I'll see you at recess" I called to him.

He thumbed up with one hand towards me without looking back.

I made my way to class dropping some books off at my locker on the way. I took my usual seat roughly in the middle of the room. Up until a few weeks ago I sat at the back but when my teacher noticed my squinting eyes at the blackboard (even with my glasses on) she moved my forward. I hated sitting here It was basically in the middle of the jocks and cheerleaders…not so great.

"Good morning class" Mrs. Ede smiled to everyone. 

She sat her books down on her desk and started to write on the board. It was a miracle she could reach the top, even my friend Frank was taller than her and he was short! Her heels gave her a bit of an advantage though I guessed Frankie wouldn't be trying that tactic.  
I opened my book and as usual started to doodle. My drawings didn't compare or even come close to Gerard's. Blocking out the rest of the class I was lost in my own world until there was a small knock at the door. I probably wouldn't have looked up if it wasn't for the dead silence that entered the room along with the girl.  
She scanned the room with amazing blue eyes before blushing and looked down quick time. I smiled slightly at her blush; it wasn't too long ago that that was me.

"Ahh, Miss Clarke. I wondered when you would find your way in" Mrs. Ede smiled at her.

"Come in" she gestured.

The girl stood beside her and continued to look down.

"Now then class, listen up, this is Maci Clarke. She will be starting here today." Mrs. Ede faced Maci. 

"Sorry to put you on the spot like this, but would you mind telling the class a bit about yourself?"

That poor girl I could see she wanted the vomit at the idea but she smiled sweetly, shrugged and cleared her voice.

"Erm…well I moved here from California with my Dad and brother…there's not really a whole lot else to tell you" she laughed still fighting back vomit.

"Ok" Mrs. Ede smiled.  
"Maybe another time, let's find you a seat."

My teacher looked around the room, and again, and again…come on there's clearly a place in front of me just stick her in it before the poor girl dies of embarrassment.

"Rhys isn't here today; we'll find you a new seat tomorrow."

Maci practically ran to her seat and breathed a sigh of relief when she was sat down. Looking at this girl sure did beat looking at Rhys Stanley any day.

People were whispering and talking some people didn't even try to hide what they were saying they might have just told her themselves. Poor girl, I just thought before again downing it all out and carrying on doodling. A few seconds later I had a tap on my shoulder and Sarah Pinkhouse was thrusting a note at me.

"Pass it to Maci" she whispered.

I took it and hesitantly threw it onto her desk. It made her jump a little. I smiled and waited hand out for her to pass it back. She scribbled something down and turned around to pass it back. She smiled at me as I handed the note further behind us.

"Thanks" she said.

This was the first real look I had gotten of her, she was quite small and petit, an alternative girl and around her amazing eyes was messy dark hair. She had barely any makeup on. She didn't need it she was naturally beautiful. Her sweet dimpled smile lingered. I nodded and burrowed my head back down to Mikeyland. Another tap, another pass, she looked at it and scrunched it into her pocket signing. She looked back frowning at whoever the note had been sent from. I peered back. Clarissa Barrs seemed to lose her smile. Looking back down at my book I smiled to myself, I liked this girl already. Ever so slightly I peeked up. She was looking at me but when I looked up she spun back around.

"Crap" she muttered to herself.

Was that note about me? My trail of thought was broken by the bell ringing loudly. I checked my schedule…Computer tech, great I could tell Frankie about this girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**Frank's P.O.V.**

Well my first period went by without too much embarrassment; my iPod battery had died though so I was looking forward to charging it in Comp Tech. We queued up outside the computer lab for what seemed like hours until finally Mr. Fletcher arrived looking flustered.

"Sorry guys" he apologised, "Mrs. Fletchers first day alone with the twins."  
He laughed and let us all in.  
Today was the first day he had been back after his maternity leave.  
Twins could you believe it, I don't know how the poor man copes. I smiled to myself and logged onto Pency Preps website. We had four new followers yay!

Mikey was late for class too. He ran in with his hair flopping to one side as he desperately tried to cling onto his books.  
Failing he looked at the pile on the floor and scooped them with his foot to where he sat. He shoved his hair back up straight as normal.  
We were on opposite sides of the room unfortunately but I wasn't all bad. That's what they invented Email for in a Comp Tech class right?

Mikey gave me the sign that indicated he needed to talk to me urgently; I looked at him in a mixture of excitement, confusion and worry. He gave me the sign again.  
Logging into Email I typed as quick as I could.

**Frank PencyP:  
**_**Dude keep it in your pants what's wrong?**_

**Mikey 'Fucking' Way:  
**_**A new girl started school today, she's awesome!**_

**Frank PencyP:  
**_**How hot is she? What's her name? Has she spoken to you?**_

**Mikey 'Fucking' Way:  
**_**HOT!Maci Clarke…I passed her a note from the cheerleaders…she said thanks…  
Dude her smile is…wow and her eyes…WOW!**_

I read the last mail before slowly looking up at a rather annoyed Mr. Fletcher. He was tapping his fingers on the monitor and had one hand on his hip. If I wasn't embarrassed right now I would have made a joke at how ridiculous he looked. But I thought better of it.

"What are you up to Mr. Iero?" he questioned impatiently.  
I'd better come up with something good…..nothing….

I smiled at him uneasily…  
"My band has four new followers" I grinned hoping he wouldn't lose his rag.

"Ha nice try Iero, let me see."

He turned the screen to face him and skimmed through the content. His features lightened up and gave a mock disapproving look at me and then Mikey.

"Keep this sort of thing for recess boys, and Iero" he added "no more band page checks in my lesson please?"

"Sure thing Sir" I promised giving Mikey a 'fucking hell that could have been so much more embarrassing' look.

He seemed to be thinking the same and was now sitting up, paying full attention, acting the model student.

**Mikey's P.O.V.**

Fuck that was embarrassing, I had to hand it to Frank though, Pency Prep was a good subject changer.  
When the bell rang for the next period Frank raced to catch me on my way to my locker.

"That was pretty fucking close Mike" he laughed.  
"How would you have liked her to know that that's what you think about her the first time you both met?"

I gave him a look that said 'shut your fucking face' and he held in his laugh.

"I'll meet you by your locker at lunch then?" Frank smirked, blowing kisses towards me.

I threw a banana skin at him that had been inside my locker for way too long. He gagged.

"Hey you wanna be grateful that that wasn't a luncheon meat sandwich."

He really didn't look well, poor Frankie and his preference for rabbit food.

After the most boring History class ever I helped pack up the VCR and TV. By the time I had gotten out of class everyone was in the canteen. Everyone accept one person.  
She had her map in her hands and was turning it in all directions as if it would somehow make sense?

"Where the fuck is it?" she seemed pissed.

This was my chance to talk to her, besides she had been nice before.

"What are you looking for?" I asked jogging a bit to catch up, but not too quick to come across desperate.

She faced me, those eyes taking me back AGAIN. She smiled embarrassed.

"Ha sorry, can't find my locker."

She let me look at the map and her locker number.

"It's right next to mine, I'm meeting my friends there, I'll show you if you want?" I smiled.

She thanked me and we began to walk.

"What did the note say?" i asked hesitantly.  
I didn't want her to think I was prying. But then again I didn't want her to think of me badly by whatever they had obviously said.

She blushed…always with the blushing.

"Clarissa just asked me where I got my boots from." she smiled again and her dimples came back into play.

"Oh" was all I managed.

"You should be careful around her, she's a mean girl." I warned.

She nodded "I realized that very quickly".

I looked at her wanting her to tell me more.

"I'll tell you another time maybe?"

We stooped at the rows of lockers.

"Here we are, Maci….your locker."

"Yay thanks Mikey!" she laughed.

Looking at all the books she was carrying she'd been waiting for this moment all day.

"This is my friend Frank and my brother Gerard." I gestured to them both

She waved to them, they waved back.

"Are you coming to lunch with us?" Frank asked her.

My heart started pounding; I could feel the blood pumping in my ears.

"Yeah sure if you want?" she shrugged.

I let out a sigh of relief; well she didn't hate us at least?

The canteen was really noisy; I expected a lot of it was coming from the jocks. We took our usual table at the far back where people usually didn't venture.

"You can sit here if you want?" Frank offered to Maci. She nodded and sat down opposite from me.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"You're welcome, I'm Frank. Frank Iero." He held his hand out for her to shake. She shook it laughing at the fact that they had already been introduced.

"Humour me" he added.

"Nice to meet you Frank, I'm Maci Clarke."

"Nice to meet you too" he was still smiling. 

Gerard and I laughed between ourselves at their little charade.

"So" Gerard said breaking the silence, "how long have you been in Jersey?"

She blushed and looked around like she was checking he was talking to her.

"Err... I moved here yesterday, I haven't even looked around the neighbourhood yet" she laughed nervously

Gerard smiled "we'll show you around after school if you like?"

"Thanks I'd really like that." She nodded.

"Did you move with your parents?" Frank asked.

"Kinda, I moved here with my Dad and brother. That's my brother over there."

She pointed to a skinny guy who had two whole tables of people entranced by whatever he was saying.

"My mum lives back in California, long story" she smirked.

Another awkward silence this time broken by Maci.

"I like you top."

She was smiling at me; I felt myself blush and was almost speechless. Frank kicked me under the table getting me to say or do something other than gawp.

"Ha thanks, you like their music?"

That sounded like a fait question, no idea what to say next though?

She nodded, "would be a crime not too."

She fitted in great with us guys I was a bit surprised that she'd think twice about sitting with us actually. Especially when Clarissa had tried to pal up with her? I could see that this was a 'Don't judge a book by its cover' kinda girl. I liked the mystery and wanted to learn more.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm sitting here writing another chapter thinking I really should be studying….but that's mind numbing at the moment and I don't think I could stomach anymore!  
Also I hope that everyone has a great long weekend and enjoys watching the royal wedding, unfortunately I'm working ='(**_

_**I can see I still have a few followers =) yay go team x thanks guys, much love xoxo**_

**Chapter 5.**

**Maci's P.O.V.**

Today hadn't been that much of a disaster. I had made some friends and so far no enemies although I was a little close to comfort to be arch enemies with Clarissa. She hadn't really done a whole lot (to me anyway), but I can't stand people who belittle others to make themselves look big. 

"Hey Miss Maci" Dad smiled as I walked into the house.  
It looked as if he'd just got in himself; it also looked like he'd had a harder day than me. His hair was swept into a messy funk and he kept rubbing his eyes.  
"Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah it wasn't bad, much better than I expected. What about you?"

My Dad laughed and shook his head as if that was the funniest thing he'd heard his whole life.  
'Alright maniac' I thought to myself.

"It was fine, stressful" my Dad came and put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. He'd been smoking I could tell. He smelt like Gerard and Frankie.  
My Dad had given up smoking a few years ago. I didn't want to bring it up. I think he's had too much of a crappy year to start arguing about stupid things.  
"Where's your brother?" My Dad asked.

"Not sure" I said walking into the kitchen.  
"He hasn't spoken to me all day." I shrugged.

I hadn't really thought about it until now, but that was weird it wasn't like I hadn't seen him. I saw him at lunch but he was kinda ignoring me, Strange? I clicked on the kitchen TV and hummed along to commercial tunes.

"What do you want for dinner?" I called to Dad.

He didn't answer; he was reading something on his phone.

"You ok?"

He nodded and tucked his phone away in his pocket.

"Owen's not going to be home for dinner, he's going out with some friends" he smiled.  
"Did you make any buddies?"

I nodded.  
"Yeah, there are some guys that I tagged around with at lunch; they invited to take me around the neighbourhood later on."

"That's great Maci" he smiled hugging me again.  
"I was thinking pizza for dinner. What about you?"

"Sounds great Dad, the usual?"

He nodded and made himself comfortable on the sofa.

**Owen's P.O.V.**

What the hell was I going to do, I had a major dilemma on my hands and it was only me first day at school. I had found some guys to hang with they were in most of my classes and were on the football team, they had even booked me a place for try outs hearing that I played for my other school last year. I was beginning to warm up to this move.  
Just one problem…Maci.

**Mikey's P.O.V.**

Shit only 10 minutes before we were going to pick up Maci, I ran downstairs to where Gerard and Frank were sitting bored waiting on me.

"Does my hair look ok?" I asked them sliding it back down to the side.

"What the fuck have you done to yourself?" Frank laughed looking at Gerard who just sat the with his mouth hanging open slightly.

"I wanted to make a little effort."

"Dude, I think that you look fine, can we go now?" Gerard sighed looking at the time.

We all jumped into my brother's car and made our way to Maci's house. It wasn't that far, a few blocks down.

**Maci's P.O.V.**

The guys pulled up outside the house and made their way up the steps. I opened the door before they reached it; I had been looking forward to looking around the place.

"Hey" I greeted them all, inviting them inside.  
My Dad was already standing in the hall.

"Mikey what did you do to your hair?" I giggled a little.

He looked embarrassed and shoved it about a little. I felt bad.  
I introduced my Dad and the guys to each other.

"Hi" my Dad smiled holding out his hand to each of them to shake.  
"I'm Mike, Maci's Dad." He confirmed.

My Dad asked them some questions about their interests and things like that.

"Come on then guys I wanna look around." I laughed trying to break them away from the million and one questions Dad had thought up.

We made our way out to the car.

"We'll have her home before it gets dark" Gerard promised my Dad.

I sat in the back with Mikey.

"So what do you think of my new hair then" he laughed still embarrassed from earlier.

I shrugged and moved it out his eyes.

"I loved you hair before" I smiled.  
"It made you stand out."

He laughed,  
"Yeah, we'll I'll stick to the old hair then."

He shoved it around until it went back to normal.

"Hey you missed a bit" I laughed tugging at a bit.

He squealed making Frank turn around and Gerard look through the rear-view mirror.

"Hey Mikey, she's beating your arse" Frankie smirked.

Mikey hit his arm and gave him the finger and Gerard pulled up into the parking lot.

"This is where our tour begins" Gerard smiled turning off the ignition and leaning back to face us.

We walked around for what seemed like only a few minutes but all too soon we were heading back to the car.

"Ahh" I moaned.  
"I'm having fun I didn't wanna go home yet" I mock sulked crossing my arms across my chest huffing.

The guys laughed.

"Sorry Honey" Gerard apologised in a mock stern/in charge voice.  
"I told Mike, we'd have you hoe before dark. Now get in the car young lady!"

I laughed and climbed in.  
"Yes Daddy Gee."

After getting home and having a shower I climbed into bed. My phone buzzed. It was a text from Mikey.

**Mikey 'Fucking' Way:  
**_**Hey Maci, just wondering if you wanted to hang out tomoz? Frank is rehearsing with his band and Gerard is going out with a friend. X**_

I smiled at the phone like a dork.

**X_Likkle Vampy Fangs_X:**_**  
I wld lv 2; I had so much fun with u guys 2day. Tell the others I said thanks ^^. X**_

My phone bleeped again after almost half a second.

**Mikey 'Fucking' Way:  
**_**Great, meet you at your house around 11? What do you wanna do? X**_

**X_Likkle Vampy Fangs_X:  
**_**I don't know; check out the comic book store. It was a shame it was closed before? We'll think of something =). I can't wait! Night, night Mikey xxx**_

**Mikey 'Fucking' Way:  
**_**Sleep tight Mace x**_

I put my phone on the bedside table and rolled onto my side. Mikey was such a sweet kid.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you for all of your nice comments and interest in my stories. Every time I get a new review I'm goofing out at my laptop =)  
I'm really liking how my story is going so far and I have a tonne of directions that it could go in, I'm just trying to figure out how to fit them all in. This is going to be a longer chapter than what the others have been before. I've got a lot to squeeze in haha.  
I hope you enjoy reading, thanks so much again for taking the time to read and review. Xoxo**_

**Chapter 6.**

**Owen's P.O.V.**

"Owen catch!" Jimmy shouted towards me from the other side of the store.  
He chucked a bra at me from the women's section.

"Whoa Dude, double D. Perfect fit right?" I laughed.

"Yeah, for your Sister" the reply came from Jim.

My smile dropped as I ran full speed taking him down. The rest of our friends were egging us on and laughing whilst people who were doing their late night shopping gave us disapproving looks.

"Nah, for you Mom" I laughed at him picking myself up.

A security guard from the store started walking in our direction, which my friends all found majorly hilarious.

"Excuse me boys, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave!"

We made our way out; I swear I saw Jimmy and Harlow fill their pockets with candy. I knew it was wrong but…fuck it I was drunker than I had ever been, completely out of my face, I didn't need morals I was in high school!

"So are you up for making some mayhem?" Harlow joked taking another huge mouthful of whiskey and passing it to me.  
I did the same and nodded. I had been dreading this but I needed to be in. I didn't want to be held back. I had spent my whole life trying to be in everyone's good books and so far it had gotten me nowhere. My Sister and Dad seemed to have everything figured out. My Mom…well who gives a fuck about her anymore and me I was just dawdling in the side-lines waiting for a college scholarship in football and to get out of this shit life.  
I'm going to do something about it starting tonight, the night for a new and improved me.

"Hell yeah, let's do it!" I yelled almost falling into a mannequin.

**Mikey's P.O.V.**

Wow I can't believe Maci wants to hang out with me, just me and her!  
Gerard broke my trail of thought.

"We're heading out to The Wreck, wanna come?" he was munching on some chips.

"Yeah sure" I jumped up grabbing a hoodie and heading out the door with my brother.

"What are you looking so happy about?" Gerard asked getting into the car.

"Maci wants to hang out with me tomorrow…alone" I smiled at him.

He laughed back.

"You really like her don't cha?"

I blushed.  
I'd always been able to talk to my brother about anything he, was my best friend. He understood.  
I didn't need to answer he could read me like a rare first edition comic.

"Where are you taking her?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

"I'm not sure, she wants to check out the comic book store, but after that I have no idea?"  
Crap, I hadn't thought about that before. What were we going to do?  
Gerard clicked his fingers infront of my face.

"Earth to Mikey…"

I laughed.  
"Sorry dude, I don't know what to do?"

"Is it a date?"

"Good question?" I made an 'eek' face and he laughed.

"She seems nice, Mike. Don't rush it."

I nodded, that's exactly what I'm not going to do.

**Owen's P.O.V.**

We were sitting at a place they called 'The Wreck' it wasn't much, really just a really overgrown field with some benches and swings, just off the sidewalk.

We claimed one of the benches and they guys emptied their pockets. They defiantly didn't pay for any of that. Candy seemed to pour onto the now covered table.

"Take what you want" Jimmy smirked dangling a strawberry lase into his mouth and washing it down with Vodka.

I took a few and juggled them round in my hands.

"Hey heads up, it's those kids from school" Angelo laughed.

We all turned in their direction. I had seen those kids, with Maci. She wasn't with them now. This was probably the best time for this to happen.

"Go on 'Clarkey', it's your time to shine" Cain bellowed pushing me off in their direction followed by the others.

Clarkey was the name they'd given me...original.

A few hours ago I had been making my way to my first period in our new school. I had said good bye and good luck to my sister and was now royally shitting myself for what the hell this day would bring. I hated school, god knows I hate it!  
I had been sitting minding my own business when the kids (I now know as Jimmy, Angelo, Harlow and Cain) came and surrounded my desk.

"Move" one of the guys (Angelo) warned.

I laughed.

"Hey dick, I said move!" he shouted this time.

"You move" I told him.

This time he laughed, he bent down to eye level with me propping himself up with his hands and his shoulders hunched.  
"I don't think you understand. I don't want you to sit here, I'm telling you to move!"

I got up and laughed leaning forward to him so our faces were almost touching and in a low voice said.  
"I don't think you understand the word, no!"

He looked at his friends that were finding this whole thing bizarrely normal. He popped his collar and turned back to me.  
"Think you're a tough man don't cha?" he asked.

I smirked.  
"Touch enough to knock you out."

I looked at his friends again, this time when he turned back to me his fist came flying forward narrowly missing my face. I caught it and twisted until he was bright red in pain.

"Your Grandma taught me this last night" I whispered to him just loud enough for his friends to hear.  
"She taught me some other things too, but only a real man could handle things that X-rated."

I smirked again, he looked shocked. There was no come back. The teacher walked in and I let go just in time for him to not see what I did.

"Sit down boys" he instructed. And they did.

I few more minutes into the class the guys that had been at my desk were all talking and laughing. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and leaned in to whisper.

"Names Jimmy." He held his hand out for me to shake. I shook it over my shoulder, not looking back.

"Owen Clarke" I replied.

"You're alright man; we'll see you at recess. Don't mind Angelo, he's a dick."

This wasn't an offer, this was an instruction. Jimmy was obviously the leader, I looked at them briefly. Angelo gave me the thumb up and I nodded.

Recess went by quickly just talking about football, girls and cars…the normal stuff. They invited me to 'The Wreck' I had no idea what the hell 'The Wreck' was, but first I had to pass their annunciation. Jimmy had a plan, scanning the room for potential victims his eyes stopped at a table on the far side of the canteen.

"There" he pointed.

We all looked.

"The dork with the glasses. Mikey Way, guys a fucking freak so are all his little buddies and that brother of his!" He continued.

"What about him?" I laughed nervously.

"I want you to put the fear of Clarkey in him." He laughed looking real pleased with himself.

Cain tagged him on the back. Angelo and Harlow high fived eachother, everything this Jimmy guy did was like a victory to them…weird?

"Why?" I shrugged, this was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Do you want to be in the football team or not? You're either in or out?" Cain spat.

I didn't want to beat the kid up, but I wanted to be on the team.

"That's my sister with them" I argued hoping that this would make them drop it….it didn't.

"So fucking what, last chance Clarkey" Harlow huffed.

"Man, think of the chicks" Jimmy smiled and evil smile.

"Alright I'll do it" I surrendered.

The guys bobbed their heads in agreement, that the choice I made was the right one.

And now was apparently the time for me to prove myself worthy.

**Mikey's P.O.V.**

I was telling the guys about mine and Maci's 'date' I had decided that after the store we would go to the harbour and rent a boat. It would be fun but didn't involve too much money, something I didn't have a lot of right now. I was excited.  
My friend Ray hadn't met Maci yet so he didn't know who I was talking about but Frankie and Gerard knew her.

"Come on dude, stop playing the Maci record. It's stuck on repeat" Frank moaned.

"I can't help it" I smirked.

"Hey, leave my baby brother alone, he's in love" Gerard teased.

I gave him the finger and he jumped on me.

"Come on little brother, Whatcha gonna do?" he laughed holding me to the ground.

"Get the fuck off me" I laughed and shouted at the top of my voice.

Gerard finally gave in and sat back down.

Some jocks from school were heading over our way. We did not get on with those kids.

"Hey losers" one of them said sitting down next to me. I recognised the others but it took me a while to realise that the guy next to me was Maci's brother Owen, she'd pointed him out earlier.

None of us said anything we sat there awkwardly.

"I said hey" Owen said again.

**Owen's P.O.V.**

"I said hey" I repeated.  
Still there was no reply.

"Fuck it faggot" I shouted at Mikey grabbing his jaw and forcing him to stand on his feet.

His brother and friends raced forward to help him but my mates held them back.

"Get the fuck off him, motherfucker. I swear to god I'll rip you fucking face off!" Mikey's brother screamed trying to fight Jimmy who was holding his arms.

I laughed and turned back to Mikey. I punched him in the gut as hard as I could, forcing him to double over in pain. I kicked him in the face, blood splattered on the concrete. I kicked him again, and again.

"GET UP!" I yelled at him.

He started to stand but I kicked him once more. There were voices everywhere, his friends screaming helpless threats at us, feeling helpless and shouts of encouragement and laughter coming from my mates.

"COME ON GET UP AND FIGHT!" I screamed at him.

He just sat there holding his face, blood dripping down his hands.

Anger ripped through me like never before, I thought of all the things that had happened with my Mom, what she had done. She'd destroyed our whole family, our lives for a one night stand. But it wasn't just one night, they were getting married. HAVING KIDS, FORGETTING ABOUT US!

I kicked him one last time, he fell to the floor, soberness started to creep back in. I looked at this Mikey kid, helpless and bleeding.

"Fuck, what have I done?" I whispered.

I stepped back slowly tears running down my face, my hands burying my eyes. I turned and ran as fast as I could. What the fuck did I just do?

_**Poor Mikey, What will happen next?  
Don't worry I'm writing the next chapter now. It'll be up either tonight or tomorrow. xoxo**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Yay I have a few more reviewers and subscribers! Thanks guys you don't know how awesome that makes me feel x  
Now I know the story has taken a rather sinister turn but bear with me guys I have a lot more for these characters =) please feel free to give me any pointers or ideas and I'll try and see what I could do with them. Please no Bandcest, Waycest, Frerard or any other freaky tikki stuff haha xoxo**_

**Chapter 7.**

**Gerard's P.O.V.**

My kid brother was lying on the floor getting seven shades of shit kicked outta him. They held me back; they knew he wouldn't stand up for himself. What the fuck is wrong with them, he did nothing wrong! They didn't give him a chance. That's Maci's brother! They are going to pay for this if it's the last thing I ever do!

**Maci's P.O.V.**

My phone buzzed around wildly on my bedside table where I had left it. Dreams of winning battle of the bands were flowing away from my mind driving me back to reality with a large thud. Nope that was just me falling out of bed trying to retrieve my phone which I had also knocked on the floor. It was still buzzing madly; I wiped the sleep from my eyes and yawned. It was Gerard. It was also 4 a fucking clock in the morning…not impressed!

I answered.  
"Hello?"

"Maci, where the fuck have you been I've been trying to get hold of you for bloody ages. Do you ever pick up the god damn phone?" he screamed.

Still half asleep I checked through my phone, sure enough there were 17 missed calls. Wow I must have been zonko.  
"Ok Gerard, sorry some people do this thing sometimes, it's called sleeping. What's up?" I yawned again.

"It's Mikey" he trailed off and my heart found its way inside my throat.  
"He's in the hospital."

"I'm on my way" I managed to choke out.  
My head was spinning out of control, I had to sit for a second to readjust myself.  
"Come on Maci, pull yourself together" I said out loud.  
"And stop talking to yourself psycho."

I didn't even bother to get changed out of my PJ's, I pulled on some shoes and a jacket, left Dad and Owen a note and caught the bus to the hospital.  
The ride seemed to take forever, when I eventually got there I ran to the reception and asked for Michael Way. The lady gave me directions to his room and I ran down the halls like a mad person. I found the room; the blinds were shut down and the door closed. Gerard, Frank, a white guy with an afro and who I presumed were Gerard and Mikey's parents were waiting on the chairs in a row outside opposite the door.

I ran for Gerard immediately who caught me in a hug. We clung to eachother for a moment. He really looked like he needed the comfort.

"What happened?" it came out near inaudible.

"He got beat up" Gerard whispered, he had so my anger in his voice, if he was a venomous snake you'd be dead within seconds of a bite.

"What? By who?" I cried.

Gerard looked at everyone. Gerard's Mom and Dad huddled to eachother even though Mikey had said they were divorced. This was bad. Frank came over and put a hand on both or our backs.

"Your brother" he said simply.

That is was not expecting!

"Owen…..why?" I stuttered "he wouldn't….he doesn't…he didn't" I trailed off and sat in a seat away from Mikey's parents, ashamed that my own flesh and blood had done something so terrible.

"How is he?" I asked looking up at Gerard and Frank.

Frank looked at Gerard and Gerard was looking in my direction but his eyes had glazed over. He was deep in thought, probably revengeful thinking.

"The doctor hasn't come out yet, we'll be told what's happening soon" Frank said putting a supportive hand on Gerard's shoulder.

I was sobbing now, holding myself and sobbing like a baby. So many thoughts going through my head, how scared he must have been, how painful it must have been for him to end up here.

"I'm so sorry" I apologised to Gerard.

He snapped out of his trance and bent down to face me.

"Maci this is not your fault, none of this is down to you, ok?" Gerard was almost pleading with me to make me believe him.

I nodded, wiped away my tears and then his. I gave him a hug and then Frank.

"I should go" I told them.

"No stay, please stay" Mikey's mother asked walking over to the three of us.

I looked at her feeling so guilty. Why the hell did this happen? My brother is not the kind of person to do such a thing. He despised bullies. He didn't ever fight; I didn't know he knew how and to put someone in hospital? What the hell was that all about?

I opened my mouth to apologise to her. She held up her hand and reached in for a hug.

"Nice to finally meet you Maci" she said sniffling.  
"I've heard such a lot about you already" she forced out a smile.

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Way" I sobbed, trying to keep the tears back.

"Please call me Donna love, and that is Donald" she pointed to her ex-husband who wasn't paying any attention to us but had his whole-self fixated on Mikey's hospital door.

I smiled at her. They white guy with the afro approached us and held out his hand.

"I'm Ray" he smiled, his eyes blotchy from crying.

"Good to put a face to the name" I smiled.  
"I'm Maci."

He laughed a little.  
"He described you in such perfect detail; I would have known it was you if we were in a crowd of a million." Ray frowned, it hurt thinking about things when they were normal and not this fucked up he returned to his seat.

The door to Mikey's hospital room opened and out stepped a doctor. He smiled at us all and we all rushed at him at once.

"How is he?" everyone seemed to ask at once.

The doctor smiled again and put his hands up in defence.  
"He is going to be absolutely fine, he was knocked unconscious when he came in but all is well. He has a few cuts and scrapes, oh and some stitches that he thinks are very 'cool' but apart from that he's in good condition. He'll be able to go home in a few minutes."

We all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can we see him?" Gerard asked.

The doctor nodded and we made our way inside, I waited at the door for everyone to hug him and take a good old look at those stitches. I wasn't sure if he'd want to see me after what Owen did to him? He looked straight at me.

"Maci?" he smiled.

"Hey Mikey" I sniffled.

"Come on love" Donna said.

I edged forward into the room. Damn this was so awkward.

"No-body blames you" Gerard told me again.

A tear trickled down my cheek. I ran over to Mikey and gave him the biggest hug ever.

"I'm so sorry he did this to you" I sobbed into his shoulder, he hugged me back tightly.

"It's ok Mace, really" he began.

I cut him off.  
"No Mikey, it's not ok. He's an animal; I can't believe my own brother could do such a thing? I don't even know who he is anymore?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm ok see." He held his hands out and shrugged wincing a little. He was a bit bruised.

I opened my mouth to object but he 'buttoned' my lips.

"Maci, I'm so glad you're here" he smiled wiping away another tear. I hugged him again.

"Hey" Frank laughed.  
"Let someone else get some luvin" he pulled both Mikey and me into a hug.

The Doctor came back with Mikey's release forms which Donald and Donna had to sign. We all waited outside back on these horrible blue plastic chairs.

I hugged Mikey again.

"I'm so glad you're ok Mike" I smiled.

But my smiled dropped quickly when I saw my brother walking down the hall towards us. I launched myself at him hitting his chest beating against it as hard as I could over and over.

"How could you?" I screamed crying and angry.

He held my wrists to stop me, he was crying too.

"Stop crying!" I screamed.  
"You don't deserve anyone's sympathy, you don't deserve shit! You are NOT my brother! I HATE you"

Mikey came behind me and pulled my wrists from Owen. He held me tight and kept telling me everything was ok.

Gerard followed by Frank and then Ray shouted and hollered at the tops of their voices at him, until it was just a mass of bellowing noise. Owen just stood there, but I did not feel sorry for him. Not after what he had done!

The Way brother's parent's came out along with the Doctor to see what all the commotion was about. Let me tell you Donald Way had a few choice words to say to him. Donna couldn't even look at Owen. Neither could I, I felt sick at the thought of having the same blood as him.

"I want to drain my body of everything I have that's the same as him" I cried to Mikey. He cuddled me tighter.

How could Mikey be so calm? I hated my brot….that thing defiantly NOT my brother!

"I'm sorry, I'm being so self-absorbed" I murmured.

Mikey laughed.  
"Please stop apologising?" he asked.

"Sor…" I began. We both smiled at eachother, I leant up and kissed him on the cheek.  
"I'm so happy you're back" I whispered.

**Mikey's P.O.V.**

She kissed me…she really kissed me. I was on some medication for the pain from the stitches but I sure as hell didn't imagine that.  
I'd be happy to get beat up every day if it meant getting a kiss from Maci afterwards.

Gerard and Owen got escorted off of the premises by security and we followed them out. I was hand in hand with Maci and on the other side my Mom (not so 'cool'). I was glad I didn't have to stay in the hospital, those beeping machines were driving me insane and I had only been there a couple of hours.  
Ray and Frank said their goodbyes and Ray drove them both home. I was happy that Maci and Ray finally met, although probably not under the best circumstances. They got on well, like the rest of us.

"Do you want a lift home?" my Mom asked Maci.

She nodded and thanked her. Finally my Dad and Maci got the introductions over with too. I felt bad for Maci; she had to go home with her tool of a brother. I wouldn't like to be him when their Dad finds out about all of this.

My Mother and Father drove in the front leaving Maci and I in the back. Gerard had taken his own car and was following behind. We sat in silence for a while gathering our thoughts the only sounds were coming from the engine, the passing traffic and the radio that was turned down low.

"Ray said you described me in perfect detail" Maci giggled making me blush a little.

"Thanks Ray" I laughed.  
"Tell you anything else, did he?" I enquired.

She shrugged and smiled a sweet smile.

"Maybe" she teased.

I laughed wincing from the newly found pain.

"You ok?" she asked worried.

"I'm fine" I assured her.  
"Drugs are just wearing off that's all" I smiled unconvincingly.

"I guess tomorrow is off?" she asked looking disappointed.

"No, well, you could still come round to my place if you want?" I suggested.

This made he smile that gorgeous dimpled smile.

"Sure, I'd love to" she agreed.

"Cool, I'll get Gerard to pick you up…around lunchtime?"

She nodded. We pulled up to Maci's house; her Dad and Owen were rowing. The cops had taken Owen home. Maci looked nervous.

"You know you could stay the night at our house?" My Mom smiled at her. Maci looked hopeful.  
"I'll give your Dad a call when we get there" she added.

Maci looked at her front door and then at my Mom.

"Thank you so much for the offer" she said after a brief moment of consideration.  
"But I think I best face the music?" he gave me an unconvincing smile.

My Mom patted her on her hand.  
"If you are ever in-need love, our door is always open."

Maci thanked my mother and father. I got out of the car with her and took her to her front door.

"Mikey" she argued.  
"You should be resting."

"I wanted to make sure everything was ok?" I told her.

She nodded and gave me another hug.

"Thank you so much Mike, you truly are the best!"

She leant back in for a kiss. Our lips touched, quivered and pressed against eachother again. An amazing kiss! We pulled away smiling at eachother.

"See you tomorrow, Mikey" she called as I walked down the steps back to the car, Gerard raised his eyebrows at me.

"Yeah, see you then" I called. I waited until she was in the house before got back in the car and we drove off, when I arrived at home I texted Maci to see if she was ok.

**Mikey 'Fucking' Way:  
**_**Hey Mace, just checking everything's ok? x**_

**X_Likkle Vampy Fangs_X:  
**_**=) Yeah I'm fine, had a shower and I'm off to bed. Dad came to talk to me earlier. I don't want anything to do with Owen. Hope you're not in too much pain honey? X**_

**Mikey 'Fucking' Way:  
**_**That's good, at least you can talk to him.  
I'm not in any pain at all. Pretty well drugged up to be honest haha.  
Sleep tight Mase xxx**_

**X_Likkle Vampy Fangs_X:  
**_**Yeah my Dad is always there when I need him. Just like you guys x  
I'm glad you're not in pain =) bet your pretty tired? Night, night Mikey xxx**_

**Mikey 'Fucking' Way:  
**_**I'm just a phone call away xxx**_

**X_Likkle Vampy Fangs_X:  
**_**Me too =) xoxo**_

And then the sleep deprivation kicked in. Zzzzzz.

_**Sorry for the crappy ending, but my sleep deprivation had kicked in too. It's 03:30 am in the UK right now haha, thank god I don't have work or College tomorrow =) and even if I did I know you'd love me for it haha xoxo**_


End file.
